User blog:Nkstjoa/Characters I want to see in a DmC sequel
Starting off... I am currently anticipating a DmC sequel. Reason being that besides the next chapter of the story, I am excited about what characters could be added to it. These three characters, in no particular order, are the ones that I am the most eager to see. With each of them, I'll discuss ways they can be involved in the story and changes. SPOILERS to DmC INCOMING: 1. Lady Not a big surprise, considering she's the human in the series that has kicked the most butt and has given Dante a good fight in combat. With the fall of Limbo and demons everywhere, some humans will have to stand up to them... and Lady would make a good candidate. Now I don't have any real ideas what would be changed about her, such as her backstory, whether she could simply be a lone wolf that helps those in need or be a team player trying to lead a huge resistance against the demon forces. With all that said, she's become a staple of the series and it would be interesting to see DmC's take on her. 2. Arius I know what you're thinking, but just hear me out on this. Yeah, he was a weak villain in Devil May Cry 2, whose interesting qualities ended when he sat on a counter drinking or cried out that his plan was foiled. With the DmC world in the state it is and if he's done just right, Arius may just find his time to shine. You could have him be the owner of the biggest company in the world, which was second in power only to Mundus', whom Arius was wise enough not to challenge. Then when Silver Sacks Investors falls along with its leader, Arius is now free to fill the void and take power. He could appear to be using his company to aid in the fight against the demons, all the while trying to turn the public image on Dante and placing his true plans into motion. Perhaps the biggest thing that I'd want out of Arius is for him to be intimidating. Not just a businessman with money and resources in control of demons, but a human powerhouse that is more than willing to get his hands and suit dirty. Not just teleporting around the room and letting his servants do all the work for him, but actually being able to give Dante a run for his money. 3. Lucia Again, I know Lucia wasn't exactly a memorable character in Devil May Cry 2, but just as I see great potential in Arius, I also see it in her. Like Lady, Lucia could be a great asset in the fight against the demons. Her clan could still work in this world, being either a small strikeforce of the Order or as another faction entirely that worked behind the scenes. Much like Dante, her arsenal could be changed considerably, with not just weapons similar to each other, but each very different and unique... that is, if she would even have the chance to be playable. If not, she could still shine in battle. Now the one thing they need to ditch is, "What? I never noticed this X on my shoulder until now. Oh my gosh, I'm a demon." Now I don't know whether or not she would still be a creation of Arius or what, but they ought to scratch that whole side of her. How about she already knows that she's a demon and rather than lamenting about the day that she becomes a monster, have her prepare for it. What do you think of my choices? Any characters that you want to see in another DmC? Category:Blog posts